swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Inspiration
If you listen to a or watch an Entertainer inside a structure, you get "inspired". The longer you watch or listen the longer you can profit from the "inspiration buff". Inspiration buffs are an inherent, passive ability that all Entertainers have while they are entertaining. There is a general inspiration buff, and there are different types of specialized inspiration buffs, each giving different benefits depending on the profession of the character on which the buff is applied. Maximum duration for a buff is 5hours and 30minutes. * The General Inspiration buff gives you a 10% bonus for all experience other than Merchant and Politician XP, and Faction Points earned (killing enemies of the other faction, delegations or buying FP at a recruiter) * Profession Specific Inspiration buffs : characters with a(n): ** Artisan Inspiration will receive a 12% experience bonus, a 5% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 1% bonus to resource quality when crafting any of the following types of items: weapons, food, clothing, vehicles, installations, and generic (miscellaneous) items. ** Chef Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting food type items. ** Tailor Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting clothing type items. ** Bio-engineer Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting genetic type items. ** Architect Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting installation, building, and furniture type items. ** Droid Engineer Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting droid type items. ** Weaponsmith Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting weapon types items. ** Shipwright Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting chassis deeds and component type items. ** Armorsmith Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting armor type items. ** Entertainer Inspiration will receive a 12% experience bonus while playing music or dancing, and will be able to use instruments and dance props one level of difficulty higher than they are normally able. ** Dancer Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus while dancing, and will be able to use dance props two levels of difficulty higher than they are normally able ** Musician Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus while playing music, and will be able to use instruments two levels of difficulty higher than they are normally able ** Image Designer Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus while image designing, and will apply holo-emote generators with 50 charges ** Merchant Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus and a 20 point bonus to the "Hiring" skill mod The inspiration icon displays the remaining time on the buff. Category:Buff Abilities Category:Abilities